Team Deathmatch
Team Deathmatch is a multiplayer game in Grand Theft Auto IV consisting of two to sixteen players grouped up in teams. Like Deathmatch, the goal is to kill other players, but now players are in teams. Players can also pick up money from deceased players. The team with the most money at the end of the match wins. There must be at least 3 players in the match ON at least 2 SEPARATE TEAMS, and no more than 16 total players on 8 teams. Objectives The objective is to make the most money by the end of the match by killing rival team members. Each kill grants you $100, and each player will drop about $15-$25, depending upon their rank, after they are killed. You do not lose money if killed by an enemy player, but you will lose money if you kill a teammate or are killed by outside forces (police, falls, drowning, etc.). Each match will have either a time limit or a money limit. Every other team besides your own is an enemy, so all other teams are open season. Unlike most games, there are no ASSISTED KILLS except on TBOGT. If you die but managed to take away an enemies armour/health, and someone else has killed him/her, then you get an extra $25 from the kill, if this occurs on TBOGT. Variables The host can change a number of factors including: *A Time limit or a Money limit *Auto Aim allowed or disallowed *The area the players will play in (It can be the whole city, single islands, or different little areas like the airport or the docks) *The type of weapons available to players *The weather and time of day *Whether the map will show blips of all players, far players, near player, or no blips at all *The respawn time and the amount of distance from other players when the player spawns *Each player can choose their team in the pre-game lobby. Ways to Earn Money *Getting kills on enemy players. *Picking up money off deceased players, both friend and foe. *Killing enemies with kill streaks- $125 for kill streak of 3- $150 for kill streak of 5- $200 for kill streak of 10 or more. Ways to Lose Money *Killing a teammate during a Friendly Fire: ON game *Killed by any of the following: **Prolonged exposure to water **Falls **Police **Pedestrian traffic accidents **Gangsters *Dying by: Extreme falls, Helicopter crashes. Sometimes being just outside the radius of an explosion can send you flying and then dying. Reward The money reward at the end of the match depends on the amount of money each player's teams has obtained altogether. Although individual player's money will grow, at the end, each teammate’s money will be added together as a unit to determine the winning team. Tips & Tricks *By fighting as a unit, you get more kills. No one likes a Lone Wolf, especially if it's a lone wolf VERSUS a team of 5. because in fact, the team of 5 should be able to use TACTICS and beat him. if you don't know how to play with your team mates you're screwed. *Of course, the opposite team will be at the other end of the map, this gives your team the chance to collect some armour and decent weapons, don’t always stick with the same gun, range your gun choice. *Help your teammates. If you see a teammate cornered by an enemy player(s), dive in there to kill the enemy player. At the very least, you can give your cornered teammate a chance to get the kill or escape. *Aim for the head and fire quick, single taps. 2 headshots will kill players instantly, with the exception of armor or using certain weapons. Firing fully automatic just results in missed shots, and firing one shot very slowly results in being killed. Most higher ranked players go with this tactic. *Learn to shoot faster by practicing Team Deathmatch regularly. Do not mix GTA IV in with Call of Duty, Fallout, Halo, or any other first-person shooter game. It will mess up your trigger finger. *Always go for the best gun available. Usually, this is the M4 Rifle or M249. Unless you know you have the patience to snipe, do not snipe. *Stick with the group. If your team is on a different island, you may change their respawning point to miles away from their previous respawn point. *Try to play with your friends. Just because you see a team of rank 9 and 10 players doesn't give you a reason to get on their team. If you do see such a team, get on the the other team. They are probably just friends. They may also try to vote you out if you stay on their team. *Don't be fooled by low ranked people, they might just be brilliant at TDM. Also some of them might be other accounts of high-ranked players. *DO NOT use helicopters (unless you're in a open area like the airport), or any other vehicle for that matter recklessly. Not even the best helicopter pilots can kill some players if they enclose themselves. A novice player can easily pluck a pilot out of the sky. Also, the time wasted going to grab a chopper can and should be used to kill enemies. Riding four members in a Cavalcade may seem cool, until the driver dies and the other three are being picked off one by one. However, during Auto Aim: Disallow matches; using cars is a great advantage over walking because you have the same amount of firepower, but more mobility. *Pick money up off the ground. The higher the person is in the rank, the more money they drop. A rank 0 might drop anywhere form 8-10 dollars, but a rank 10 can drop upwards of 25 dollars. The general rule for money dropped is the more money the person has in their online bank account, the more money they will drop. *If you set your game to Auto Aim: Disallow, or you join a game with that function off, when you aim, zoom the camera out''' ONE TIME'. This aim setting will give you a perfect view, left and right, and when taking cover, (don't position yourself in corner) you can "strafe" and after locating and targeting your target, you can pop out and shoot. This tip can be a godsend. *If you notice your team is spawn trapped in an enclosed location, such as the pier on Happiness Island or the cemetery on Colony Island, try to fight out of it. Do NOT swim for it, don't hide, fight for your life. In addition, it gives you a good opportunity to pick up money dropped by your dead comrades. *A good place to get many kills is to set the location to Bohan, (make sure you are stocked full of health, body armor, an assault rifle, a sniper rifle and a rocket launcher). To get many kills, go to the district of Little Bay, next to the under construction bridge with two USJ's on. You can find a crane with a long ladder to the top. Once at the top, try to get your team to lure, the opposing team, to your location. By this you can get many kills, and the other players will be stunned, and will not know where you are, giving you a excellent opportunity to kill them. *Make sure your settings are set to '''Cops: OFF', Friendly Fire: OFF, and Auto Aim: ON, unless you like cops attacking you, your teammates killing you, or barely noticing where you can shoot. Many people claim that Auto Aim is nooby and they don't have it on Call of Duty or other games, but that is because those games have 1st persons perspective, gun sights and aim-assist (Different from Auto-Aim.), none of which GTA IV has. *Do not annoy people in lobbies with such activities as jumping teams, yelling into the mic, using hateful and foul language, etc. You can very easily be kicked and will probably end up in an empty lobby. *If you are stuck on a bad team, deal with it. There is nothing you can do as soon as the game starts. *If you are the host and don't know what to do, here is an acceptable game setup. This setup will work on The Lost and Damned, or regular GTA IV: **Location: Colony Island or Bohan **Weapons: Powerful (includes Rocket Launcher/ Grenade Launcher, M4s, MP5's, the Advanced Sniper, and the best Shotguns available) **Respawn Points: Near **Respawn Time: 1 second **Blips: All **Time: Depends on the number of people in the lobby. Try 15-20 minutes or so, usually. *This is the preferred setup for Team Deathmatch on TBoGT. **Location- Trespass/Academically Challenged **Weapons- Automatic **Respawn Points: Far/Medium **Respawn Time: 1 second **Blips: All **Time: Depends on the number of people in the lobby. Try 15-20 minutes or so, usually. *Here is why the other locations, weapons, and respawn distances are not preferred: **Locations **Algonquin - Too large of an island, too close to Helitours. Its perfect for TDM are 30 mins or more or have a Money Limit. **Alderney - Too large of an island. Same as Algonquin. **Dukes/Broker - People will run to Francis International Airport **Charge Island - Too many fences and too easy to leave the island. **Industrial - Not a bad location. **Docks (Port Tudor/ Normandy) - Not a bad location. **Francis International Airport - obviously, people will grab Annihilators and, on The Lost and Damned, can obliterate the competition. **Alderney State Correctional Facility - Very small place, although the look out towers make good sniper points. *These are the Weapon sets found or set in multiplayer in TDM. **'Weak '- Includes weakest Pistol and Uzi. **'Medium '- Includes MP5, Desert Eagle, weakest Pump Action Shotgun, the AK,and the bolt-action Sniper Rifle. **'Powerful' - Includes MP5, Desert Eagle, PSG-1, M4 and best Combat Shotgun available. **'Pistols '- Includes the Glock and Desert Eagle on GTA IV and CZ-75 and Desert Eagle on TLAD. **'SMG's' - Includes the Uzi and MP5 on both GTA IV and The Lost and Damned. **'Assault Rifles' - Includes both the AK and M4 on both GTA IV and TLAD. **'Shotguns' - Includes the Pump-Action and Combat Shotgun on GTA IV and the Sawed-off Shotgun and Streetsweeper on TLAD. **'Sniper Rifles'- Includes the Bolt-action and semi-automatic sniper on both GTA IV and TLAD, also Explosive Sniper Rounds for the new Sniper Rifle in TBoGT. **'Grenade Launcher's/Rocket Launchers' - Includes the Rocket Launcher on GTA IV and the Grenade Launcher on TLAD. **'Projectiles' - Includes the Grenade and Molotovs on GTA IV and the Pipe Bomb and Molotovs on TLAD. **'Biker Weapons' - Includes the CZ-75, Grenade Launcher, Sawed off, and Streetsweeper, is only available on TLAD. **'Episodic Weapons on BOGT Includes' - the Pistol .44, Explosive Shotgun, Gold SMG, Assault SMG, Advanced MG, Advanced Sniper, and Sticky Bombs, only available on The Ballad of Gay Tony. **'Automatic Weapons' - Includes the AK, Advanced MG, Golden SMG, and Assault SMG, only available on BOGT. **'Explosives' - Includes the Sticky Bombs, Explosive Shotgun, a modified Grenade Launcher, and the Advanced Sniper, only available on BOGT. **'Sticky Bombs' - Includes only the Sticky Bombs, only available on TBoGT. **Weak weapons, biker weapons, pistols, and shotguns force you to get close to your enemies ALWAYS, making them poor choices for a game. Grenade Launchers are quite difficult to get kills with, so extended games with only grenade launchers (longer than 10 minutes) are too long. Projectiles can't get very many kills either. However, powerful, Asssault Rifles, and SMG's allow people to remain a relative distance away and allow for kills. Medium weapons games aren't bad, but aren't good either. Most players also despise Sniper games because they don' have the patience to snipe. For more help, see the Weapons in GTA IV page, the Weapons in The Lost and Damned page, and the Weapons in The Ballad of Gay Tony page. *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, all locations are set up in small areas, such as the Libertonian Museum or the construction site. No longer are entire island(s) the host of Team Deathmatches. In addition, spawns are random, respawn invincibility has been removed, people respawn with full health AND FULL ARMOR, and no gun remains that can have the trigger tapped on multiplayer. *Here is a review of the locations for Team Deathmatch on TBoGT. **'Trespass'- This is the Sprunk factory. With such high roofs and several floors, there is tons of space to hide. If in a game set at this location, get onto the roof or catwalk, as it will allow you to cover the main yard easily with an M249 and rack up kills.Also, you might want to hide(also known as camping) somewhere on the top floor of the factory.People usually come here to access the lower roof of factory, and there is a high chance of getting easy kills without dying, if the other players don't notice your location. **'Auld Reekie'- This is set around the warehouse on Colony Island. Try to avoid being caught in the middle, and stay out of the warehouse.There is also a dumpster here that you might want to hide in.While in the dumpster, you are fully covered and very hard to kill, while you can attack anybody who comes close to dumpsters.You can also increase your shooting range by getting an M249. You'll be making kill streaks in no time. **'Ziggurat'- This is set at the construction site near Helitours. It is the largest map on the game and an Advanced MG is very good on this map. The cranes are 'Sniper Heaven'. **'Xero In'- This is set in the warehouse where Bulgarin held the kidnapped Roman. There are about four floors and it is useful to have an SMG during this conflict. Theres a floor where you can watch the entrance. Get a Advanced MG, and you'll rack up some kills in no time. **'Academically Challenged'- This map is set on an area that can be presumed as a school, but is not really known. This map is perfect for small games. The M249 is very effective here because it's mostly an open area and it has a good range. Clans usually go for this location on Xbox. **'Global Domination'- This map is set at the Civilization Committee building, and is one of the larger maps. A sniper is very useful on this map, as is the P90. **'Battle Station'- This is set at a train station in the middle of Broker/Dukes, and is an okay map. A P90 or Uzi is very good for this. **'Diamond In The Rough'- This is set in The Libertonian in Middle Park. The perfect way to get money is by luring the team to the bottom floor then ambushing them on the top floor. **'Catch Your Wave' - This is placed near Port Tudor. The place is small. Watch your corners and mind the upper floors. Any powerful weapon is perfect. Get to the roof of the warehouse, and you'll be able to kill people if their outside. *Below is a review on the weapons added for TBoGT: **'Pistol .44' - Despite the slow rate of fire, small magazine capacity, and long reload, the extreme power and great range makes this an acceptable weapon. **'Gold SMG' - This gun has an incredibly high rate of fire that is perfect for combat or drive by shootings. The reloading is a pain, but it is powerful. **'Assault SMG' - This is not a bad gun, but it can not be used during drive bys and is similar in range to the Gold SMG and with a slower rate of fire. On foot, however, this is better than the Gold SMG. **'Advanced MG' - This is certainly the best gun in the game. The rate of fire, power, accuracy, and magazine capacity of this weapon can turn 1 player into a moving turret. **'Sticky Bombs' - These are an oddity, as these are useful as in they can stick to objects and detonate remotely, rather than on a fuse, but have the same explosive force as grenades or pipe bombs. They can be used for trickery, as in placing sticky bombs on a vehicle, giving it to an enemy, and as soon as they get in, blow it up. **'Explosive / Auto Shotgun '- While the normal version is brilliant, the explosive shotgun is a whopper. It will destroy cars, people, helicopters, or anything that can attack you easily. Both of the guns are very dangerous in close range. Explosive shotgun can also stun players by making them lose their control, using it's explosive ability. **'Advanced Sniper' - This sniper has explosive rounds, making helicopters that much easier to bring down. This also obliterates people, shreds cars, and makes mincemeat of people riding bikes. The bad point is the rate of fire, it's bolt action, meaning you can't fire a magazine all at once. *The weather and time of day don't matter. Only start a game with two teams. Three teams make it more difficult to play, unless you're actually good. NEVER allow 1-man teams, if you can, because they are more likely better than you and they don't need a team. in fact, playing on your own is harder, especially when they die they have no team to anchor them on respond and tend to respond farther away. *Take this game a little more seriously than Free Mode. On Free Mode, hitting fellow players with cars is fine, but don't do that on TDM. it gets boring and makes you look like a loser. *In a friendly fire game, do not kill your teammates. You lose $100, your team loses $100, and nobody wins. You may end up getting kicked anyway. *If in a SERIOUS pinch, run inside a building such as Perseus in Algonquin, or any other building where you are able to watch the entrance with ease. Almost every enterable building has bulletproof windows, so this is a good idea to rank up kills. *Get the M4 at ALL costs. (If all, powerful, or Assault Rifles are selected.) The M4 Assault Rifle is the best weapon to have with its perfect combination of capacity (with 30 round magazine, power (2 headshots kill anybody without armor), range (most range on a non-sniper weapon in the game), and ''accuracy ''(resets to point aimed at almost immediately). This weapon can turn an early deficit into a comeback and even a blowout against stronger, better armed, or teams with more people. On TBoGT, with the removal of the M4, try to get the M249, as it also has incredible power, great range, and a whopping 200 round magazine capacity, only with a long reload time and less accuracy. *If you notice that an enemy player is in a glitch and cannot be killed, stay away from that player. Also, if a skilled sniper is watching an area, try to avoid that area. *Try to avoid clans. Clans such as DBA, 5kk, GMS, FSU, and the millions of other GTA IV clans usually have turbos, lag switches, use corners, have mods, etc. It is not fun to play with them as they usually cheat. *If you suspect someone is using a turbo try to change the setting to pistols, turbos cannot work with pistols due to their constant tapping to shoot, rendering the turbo useless. Most cheaters will lose becuase 98% of the time they rely on the turbo so much their skill level and aiming/shooting abilities are close to a beginner level. *During TBoGT you CAN ONLY obtain a Maverick, no Buzzards or Annihilators, because they'll destroy the competition. Rockstar probably done this so the Attack Choppers don't dominate the game. *If there is a modder, LEAVE immediately. *If you get killed by a team-mate shooting at an opponent (and failed) then don't worry. It is wasting time and money if they keep on killing your team-mates. If such a thing, leave. *If you join a match and it has started immediately, there is a 50-50 chance of you being by yourself. If this is the case, leave or try to fight it out, even if you know you are going to lose the match. Category:Multiplayer in GTA IV Category:Multiplayer in GTA V Category:Game Modes